creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrazyKreeping
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Noel in Black page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 23:30, April 3, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:11, April 13, 2019 (UTC) A Heads Up Please refrain from commenting on old/archived blogs that are years old. Additionally I would strongly suggest looking at the message above as you recently categorized a story incorrectly. Both of these are part of you site rules to keep the wiki running effectively. Failure to follow them may result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:33, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :No problem, it's why we tend to drop messages and let people know. Feel fee to message any admins if you have a question and we'll be sure to respond as soon as we can. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:43, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Licences All stories posted to the wiki are under a CC-By-SA license which means that any content posted to this site requires the person using the story to cite you as the author and requires people to cite areas where they adapted/changed areas in your story. I included a link above that states the purpose of that license. I would suggest you read that link to get a full understanding of what the license does and doesn't do. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:39, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :No problem! Let me know if you have any questions. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 18:28, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Temporary Ban As you were warned about spamming edits and a number of your edits are just changing artistic style without consulting the author, I am giving you a temporary ban. I suggest using this hour to read your messages and our site rules. Continuing to clog up the recent activity feed with 10+ edits to your story in the span of 20 minutes after this warning block expires will result in the action being treated a points-gaming. We have these rules in place to keep the wiki running smoothly and to be considerate to other authors. If you spam minor edits, you tend to knock other authors of the RA feed and cause a lot of conflicting edits/time spent reviewing half-a-dozen edits that would be better off condensed into one. That's not to say you can't edit your story, but multiple edits within moments of each other implies you're not carefully revising your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:52, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Banned Given that a majority of your edits are just one word changes in an attempt to bump up your story in the RA feed, I've decided to ban you for pointsgaming for a week. Continuing with this behavior after your ban expires will result in a doubling of your ban with each infraction. I'll repeat what I wrote above for added emphasis: We have these rules in place to keep the wiki running smoothly and to be considerate to other authors. If you spam minor edits, you tend to knock other authors off of the RA feed unfairly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:33, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Bro why'd you delete Just Us And The Trees DDDDDDDD: DalySkywalker (talk) 02:10, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Do u have a discord? It'd be nice if we could chat on there. My discord is Flock Fan#6118.DalySkywalker (talk) 20:11, January 24, 2020 (UTC)